Forgetting the Past
by purplecab
Summary: <html><head></head>Draco and Hermione enter their 6th year at Hogwarts. And Draco wants to make Hermione's life Hell this year. Everything goes as planned until one potions lesson where they both end up in the hospital wing unable to remember each other! Please review and follow the story ! Dramione !</html>


Disclaimer: everything you recognise belongs to J.K. Rowling aka the Queen

Forgetting the Past

Chapter1: A New Look

It was an early start on September 1 st, and Hermione Granger had already packed up her school things for her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was just rechecking her checklist for the third time that morning when her Mum came knocking on her door calling her to come down to breakfast before they left.

"Coming Mum!" she spoke, just loud enough so that her Mother could hear her as she was going back down the stairs. Before she hauled her school trunk and the last minute items that she forgot to put on her list, Hermione looked at herself in the mirror one last time. Over the course of the summer, Hermione decided that she would change her "look". No more was the bushy, untamed hair, but a rather sleek set of curls that framed her face rather well. Furthermore her quite large front teeth had somehow managed to shrink to a normal size, this could be the effect of taking a large dose of Pepper- Up potion from Madam Pomfrey the week before school finished, with the side effect of shrinking the teeth if a dosage was larger than normal. Hermione had finally begun to like her appearance and had found some helpful tips, muggle and magical. She had even put off seeing her two best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, for the whole summer just so that they would be in for a surprise. It wasn't as if she was going to try and impress her friends, she had no romantic feeling towards either of them, and they were more like two protective older brothers to her. Well she technically she had the whole of the Weasley brothers acting like older, over protective brothers, and thank god there was Ginny to save her.

"Darling, will you stop pacing the kitchen please? You are making me dizzy", her father said to her, with his hands on his head as if he were just about to get a migraine.

"Sorry, Dad. I am just excited that's all. I just cannot wait to see Ron and Harry again, and of course I can't wait to get my timetable. Professor Vector said last year that we would be doing more advanced work in Athrimancy. Also we will be getting a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this year, oh I do hope they last longer than a year this time- and also that they are better than that god awful _woman_ from last year", Hermione rambled as she was buttering her toast.

"Oh don't forget Crookshanks, Dear. Come on it is 9'oclock, we best be getting a move on if we want to make it at 11'oclock" her mother called as Hermione was finishing off her orange juice.

Hermione had her cat, Crookshanks, in his travel box as they made their way down to King's cross station. He didn't really care for the box and kept crying all the way there, unless Hermione tickled his paw.

All the way down to London, Hermione was thinking what this next school year would bring. She had already studied her text books for each of her classes, bought all the necessary potion ingredients, parchment and a set of new quills and even got some new school robes. She was also hoping that now Ron and Harry were on the Griffindoor Quidditch team together, and the Weasley twins now running their own business, that she could hopefully have time to start dating, without the constant watch of her surrogate brothers. It is not as if she hadn't dated before, it was that they had to be approved by everyone else first before they could even go to Hogsmead together. If a guy wanted to ask Hermione out, they would first have to ask permission off the entire group of boys to see if they were approved. So most of the time Hermione went with Ron and Harry to Hogsmead instead of a date.

By the time Hermione had been scratched by Crookshanks three times, because she tickled the wrong spot, they were arriving at Kings Cross.

She went to get a luggage trolley, so that she could get through to Platform nine and three-quarters, and carefully placed her trunk and her precious cat upon it.

By the time it was half past ten, Hermione had already put her trunk in the compartment and let Crookshanks out to stretch his legs. She was enjoying a bit of light reading of her new Athrimancy text book, when the compartment door opened. Hermione looked up hopefully, thinking that it would be Ron and Harry, but to only be disappointed when she saw it was Malfoy.

"Look whose decided to use conditioner, it's the filthy Mudblood, oh and look she's got her face in a book, no fucking surprise there", Malfoy said to his even larger cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy had also changed his appearance this year, no more was the sleeked back, platinum blonde hair, rather he had it falling across his face. This made him look extremely attractive, especially with those high cheekbones and grey eyes.

"Fuck off, Malfoy", she retorted with disgust on her face as if she had just touched recently chewed gum that was under a table.

"Oh look at the Mudblood swear, doesn't she look so alone without Potty and Weasel. Where are they Granger? Left you for someone less disgusting?" He asked.

"The only thing in this room that is disgusting, is your ferret face and the smell of Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy", as if on cue, Harry and Ron come behind Malfoy and stare him down.

"Well, well, well, is if it isn't the famous Potter and his sidekick Weasley to save the Mudblood yet again? Crabbe, Goyle, let's leave before Weasley does something stupid and speaks" Malfoy smirked as they left, leaving a very red Ron and a pissed off Harry.

"Are you okay 'Mione?" Harry asked while putting his trunk away, "They didn't do anything did they?"

"No I'm fine, Harry. Nothing I haven't heard before" Hermione replied, putting her book down so that she could catch up with her two best friends.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, you've changed a lot!" Ron said as he actually looked at her properly for the first time in ten minutes.

Both he and Harry stood there with an expression of disbelief as they took in Hermione's appearance. It took all of Hermione's will not to burst out laughing on the spot.

After catching up with her friends for a good two hours, Hermione and Ron began walking up to the prefect compartment, leaving Harry behind with Ginny, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan and Neville Longbottom.

Draco awoke at 10'oclock on September 1 st with his trunk already packed by the family's large set of house elves. The only thing Draco had to do was sort himself out before he and his mother dissaperated onto platform 9 and 3/4s. He spent the majority of his time sorting out his hair. He no longer wanted it to be sleeked back with an excess amount of hair gel, but rather he let it hang down so it would frame his face better.

As he took the stairs into the dining area where he would have breakfast, he heard his mother starting her morning ritual of shouting at the house elves. Draco chuckled to himself because he knew the house elves never did anything wrong, it was just his mother stressing out.

Draco ate a hearty breakfast in which his mother tried to talk to him about how she wanted him to excel this year at Hogwarts. What made him speak up finally was when she commented on him only making second best in the year.

"I've told you Mother, the teachers have favourites, and they all seem to favour that bushy haired, bucked toothed Mudblood. I'm surprised her arm hasn't fallen off from the amount of times she's stuck it up in the air." Draco spat towards his mother. Her response was only a small smile.

"Oh well look at the time Draco, we best be apperating," after a five minute silence Mrs Malfoy spoke only after being alerted that it was ten to eleven.

By the time they got there it was nine minutes to eleven. Draco did like the fact that apperating took seconds.

"Well Mother, I must be off. I need to find Crabbe and Goyle as well as a compartment," he spoke matter of factly to his mother. After a quick embrace, Draco was on his way. After finding Crabbe and Goyle in the corridor next to the compartment they were going to have, the three of them dumped their trunks and cages of their pets and started to roam the train looking for any first years that they could bully.

Draco came across an almost empty apartment, there was just one girl in there with her head in a book. He couldn't see her face but she had perfect hair that just hung in sleek curls, which if Draco could see her face her hair would probably frame it well. She also had a great posture, not slouching over like every other bloody person in the school. No she had her back straight and her head high, as if bullied on occasion. Draco was beginning to wonder if he recognised this girl because she was far too old to be a first year, but he knew of all the girls in his year and no one was fitting the description of this girl in front of him.

In the seconds it took for Draco to take in this girl, she turned around to face him and his oversized bodyguards. Granger, it had to be Granger didn't it.

"Look whose decided to use conditioner, it's the filthy Mudblood, oh and look she's got her face in a book, no fucking surprise there," Malfoy said after he saw how she looked at him with disappointment.

"Fuck off, Malfoy", she retorted back at him, with the look of disgust now replacing disappointment. This is what he loved, getting a reaction, especially off Granger.

"Oh look at the Mudblood swear, doesn't she look so alone without Potty and Weasel. Where are they Granger? Left you for someone less disgusting?" He asked.

The look on her face was now sad, he hit a nerve. Excellent. He was just about to speak again when he saw that she was holding her head high as if this didn't affect her. But Draco knew better.

"The only thing in this room that is disgusting, is your ferret face and the smell of Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy" great, Potter and Weaselbee were here to ruin his fun.

"Well, well, well, is if it isn't the famous Potter and his sidekick Weasley to save the Mudblood yet again? Crabbe, Goyle, let's leave before Weasley does something stupid and speaks" Malfoy replied to the stupid Scarhead. Knowing that picking a fight with Potty and his stupid sidekicks would not turn out good for him, he left to go back to his compartment with Crabbe and Goyle tailing along behind him.

For the rest of the journey on the way up to Hogwarts, as Crabbe and Goyle were pigging out, Malfoy sat there contemplating what had happened with Granger. He had thought her to be attractive, and different compared to the other girls in his year. Yes he could give her the fact that she had changed her appearance, and thank Merlin she did, he was starting to run out of original insults that he could throw at the Mudblood.

He spotted her walking past his compartment on the way up to the prefect's compartment. He also had time to notice that she had a lovely figure. Not too skinny as most of the girls here were trying to be, and thank heavens to fat like Crabbe and Goyle over here. She seemed comfortable in the way she was and it sparked something in Draco. He was going to ruin that for her in anyways possible. Draco smirked to himself as he spent the rest of the journey on how to make Grangers life hell.


End file.
